The present invention is generally related to the support and transport arts and, in particular, to a novel design for pallet construction and use.
The system disclosed is designed for use in combination with large porous or burlap-type bags which contain, for example, nuts.
Prior arts pallet designs have proven to be costly to manufacture and difficult to use in large scale manufacturing operations.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to set forth a novel pallet design which may be economically manufactured using, in part, recycled rubber and plastic materials.
It is a further object of the invention to demonstrate a pallet design having increased strength characteristics for improved performance in a heavy duty manufacturing environment.
It is also an object of the invention to show a pallet system which includes unique air flow and air circulation features for use in a specialized manufacturing operation.
It is a still further object of the invention to set forth a pallet which is highly fire resistant for use in high temperature manufacturing processes.
It is also an object of the invention to show a pallet structure having loading and unloading structural features so that a single operator can perform most of the necessary functions required.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent to those of skill in the art from the description which follows.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,357,366 issued to Frankenberg in 2002 teaches the use a a rackable molded pallet with improved structural integrity. The design includes foot straps with releasable fasteners.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,352,039 issued to Woods et al. in 2002 teaches the use of a plastic pallet with good load bearing construction. The design includes solid deck boards and ridges.
In contrast to the above designs, the present invention includes upper located air flow apertures and upper channels for advantageous use in combination with a particular manufacturing process, i.e. treating a product contained within a bag.
The present invention is thus believed to be clearly patentable over all known prior art pallet designs.
A pallet is used in combination with a large bag which is porous and may be fabricated, for example, of burlap material. The bag may contain various materials to be treated in a manufacturing process involving multiple steps.
The pallet structure has elongated channels formed on the top thereof to allow fork-lift entry from an upper location and to permit air flow as a part of the treatment process.
The pallet top area also includes apertures to allow air circulation through the pallet.
The underside of the pallet includes special reinforcing areas where needed for strength and long-life of the overall unit.
The pallet underside further includes multiple fork-lift entry ports for use when it is desired to move both the bag and pallet combination.
FIG. 1 is a side schematic view of the bag and pallet combination. The upper pallet channel areas are shown as well as some of the air flow apertures and lower extending support elements.
FIG. 2 is a top view of the pallet structure with the bag removed and shows the upper channel shape and position as well as the possible locations of the air circulation apertures.
FIG. 3 is a view of the underside of the pallet. Various reinforcing areas are shown as well as the multiple entry ports for use in combination with a fork-lift truck.